Still Siblings
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: One Shot. Just wanted to do something simple. Not every story has to be a great grand plot.


**Still Siblings**

"Kopaka?"

The living ice elemental looked up and smiled softly at seeing his sister, "Gali."

"May I join you Kopaka?" The water spirit asked, politely staying a pace or two away.

He wasn't the only one, nor the only Toa to take shelter from the Po-Wahi desert heat. He was sitting in the deep shade of the Koro's inner wall beside a large, oblong bolder that was destined for carving but as of yet remained un-carved. Out of the blasting, blistering heat the Toa's natural cool body made the shade cooler. So it was no wonder Gali had gravitated over here.

Kopaka lifted one arm, holding his hand out. After a moment he wrapped his fingers around Gali's and helped her down beside him.

Gali settled down with a contented sigh as she leaned gratefully up against the cold side of her brother, "Thank you brother." She said, not minding as Kopaka wrapped an arm around her in an attempted to further cool down the over heated water spirit.

"Should I expect Lewa to join us?" The spirit of iced asked, when his sitter look up she saw the small, amused smile was back.

Chuckling, Gali shrugged, "I would not be surprised brother." She looked down and shifted enough to tap her knuckles against Kopaka's. His larger hand, nearly twice as big covered hers for a moment before moving.

Kopaka, with Gali's back to him rubbed his palms over the hot armor on the water Toa's arms and back. Using just enough elemental power to cool but not frost, no where near freezing. He watched Gali relax truly for the first time, apparently the prolonged heat, the dry heat of Po-Wahi was just as bad as Ta-Wahi. The jungles of Le-Wahi were at least humid.

"Are you alright sister?"

Gali straightened, shook her head and looked back over her shoulder. Her yellow eyes glowing under her mask a bit brighter, "Yes, I am now. Thank you Kopaka."

Kopaka nodded, sitting back down, pausing only long enough for Gali to resume her spot beside him. "Are Tahu and Onua still training?"

The water elemental nodded, "Yes. Though Pohatu only just abandoned them for shade." Gali laughed lightly to herself, "The last I saw him he had several Matoran sitting on his legs."

Kopaka chuckled. He like the other Toa would forever have soft spot for the Matoran. It was always nice to know that the Toa's charges were so comfortable around them. The Toa were giants after all, yet the Matoran only had faith and love for their guardians and saw no safer place for a nap then beside or _on_ one of the elemental spirits.

This had happened to all the Toa. None minded it, almost as if it were programmed into them. The Matoran were smart about who they sat by or on too. Tahu, Onua and Pohatu were favorites in cooler places for those Matoran that were not used to it. The same for hotter places those not used to the heat would seek out Kopaka first, and then Gali and Lewa.

A blast of cold northern wind announced Lewa's return from his flight before the vivid green Toa flipped and landed in a crouch. The air spirit swayed almost from one side to the other as he detached his twin swords off his forearms.

"Still experimenting brother?" Kopaka called, not loud since Gali had gone still, more then likely sleeping through the midday heat.

Lewa twisted around, a little started but not enough to trigger a battle reflex. He grinned broadly, "Icebroth!" He ducked his head with a slight wince as he saw the sleeping Gali. "Sooryoops." He said in a quieter tone as he came over. Lewa sat down facing his siblings only to move so his back was to the wall. The air spirit was getting better at protecting his back, he'd been pestered about it enough by Tahu, Onua and Kopaka that it was finally sinking in. "Do you mind if Lewa coldleaches?"

After a few long moments Kopaka shook his head. He didn't mind that much, and at lest Lewa had asked first this time. He watched his air-brother edge closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. At once Kopaka could tell that Lewa hadn't been overheated, just taking advantage before it happened.

Lewa shifted and twitched for a minute until he was comfortable, feet pressed flat against each other since the Bionicle with their hard, unfixable outer armor couldn't cross their legs very well. But, surprisingly that was all the twitching Lewa did. The air spirit, who normally couldn't stand being still for too long had settled down after that, even falling into a trance.

It took Kopaka a few minutes to realize that he hadn't given his brother enough credit. Lewa was meditating. It was a good idea really, and despite becoming a temporary cooler until the freezing desert night (something the Toa of ice was looking forward to), this wasn't a bad way to wait out the heat.

The Toa were siblings after all.


End file.
